Amortentia
by ChapterandVerse
Summary: Severus Snape is a down-and-out third year, struggling to get through his days at Hogwarts. Things change when he has an unexpected encounter with a fifth-year - Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"_ _Greasy haired git."_

 _"_ _Filthy half-blood!"_

 _"_ _Nancy boy."_

 _"_ _Scum."_

Severus ignored these epithets as he walked to his Potions class that he took with the fifth year Slytherins, even though he was only a third year. He enjoyed Potions, it was a sublime and subtle discipline; it required restraint and prudence. It wasn't full of the foolish wand-waving of Charms or the downright idiocy of Divination. Today the class would begin their work on Amortentia, the world's strongest love potion. Maybe, I could slip Lily some of it, he thought. Crack! Severus' feet flew from beneath him as he found himself on the floor, with laughing students looking down at him as they walked past.

"Gotcha, scum!" called the voice of Sirius Black.

Severus wanted to hex him to a jelly, but he had already been given a detention for using magic in the hallways. James Potter, who had hexed Severus the previous day was the Golden Quidditch Boy, so naturally, no detention for him. Severus was just glad Lily wasn't around to see him sprawled on the floor. He began to gather his books, which had flown everywhere.

"I believe this is yours."

Surprised, Severus looked up. A tall, blonde boy was holding his Potions book. The boy was in his Potions class, a fifth year, as Severus was the only third year in the class. He knew the boy came from one of the wealthy families and that he was a prefect, but Severus, who didn't keep up the who's who of Hogwarts, didn't know anything else about him.

"Yes, thank you," Severus said, getting to his feet. Severus made a show of arranging his books as he began to walk to class. He didn't want to make eye contact with the other boy, who would look down on him, like everyone else. He had quite enough teasing and taunting for today.

"You're forgetting something."

Severus, who was looking at the books in his arms, so he wouldn't have to look elsewhere, turned to find the boy walking next to him. "Oh, thanks," Severus said, as he took his quill from the blonde. "Name's Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said, as he stuck out his hand. Startled, Severus shifted his books to one arm and shook the boy's hand, "I'm, I mean, my name is Severus Snape," Severus said, as he noticed that blonde's grip was that of one who was accustomed to power and authority. Severus knew his own grasp was not as strong and he didn't like it. As an introspective person, Severus was aware that his contemptible handshake sent an undesirable message. He was unable to do anything about it; the damage had been done. He knew the only way to salvage the situation, was through the strength of his intellect.

"Looks like we're going in the same direction, Severus," Lucius said, resuming his clipped pace. "It seems it is going to be an interesting class, today. Amortentia, the love potion…the things I could do with that."

Severus knew the blonde boy wanted a response to his rambling. Severus was not one for small talk, but he knew he needed to make an effort.

"Erm, yes. Amortentia, is considered the world's strongest love potion, but it doesn't create love, it only causes desire," Severus said, as they neared the Potions room.

"And what, do tell, is wrong with that? Who needs love? Desire, my gloomy friend, is all that is necessary," Lucius said, jumping in front of the other boy. Severus was caught up short and he jerked to a stop. The fifth year was energetic if nothing else. "The happiness would take my breath away; no thought could match that ecstasy."

"What," Severus said; he was out of his depth. He was going to be late for class if he didn't away from the incoherent, strange blonde. How had he gotten to become a prefect? Severus brushed off his diplomacy skills. "Listen, I need to get to Potions. So, um, since we are in the same class, perhaps we should keep walking."

"Class, class, class, such a stickler for the rules," Lucius said, as he resumed walking next to Severus. "Where is the romantic in you? I just gave you lines from Shakespeare and what do you say? 'I've got to go to class.' I'm sure the girls just love you."

Severus felt is his face warm; he didn't like the direction of this conversation. He knew his face was slightly tinted, but he was sufficiently self-regulated to control any signs of embarrassment. Severus wanted to get to his class and get away from…what did he say his name was? Malfoy? The third year made no response.

"What? Gone silent on me? Have I struck a nerve?" Lucius said. He was thrilled to see the stress that he was causing the younger boy. Lucius relished making others uncomfortable, especially in the area of relationships, which many individuals were not good at managing.

As they came to the door to the Potions room, which opened at their approach, Severus leaped into the room and rushed to his seat like a drowning man grabbing a life preserver. He was finally away from the talkative boy. Gratefully, Severus took his seat at his lab table, at which he usually worked alone. Then, to his horror, the blonde sat next to him. Severus didn't like to work with anyone, especially today, considering the potion and topic of the day's class.

"What," Lucius said, smirking at the look of disbelief on the third year's face, "I can't sit where I please? I don't see your name on this seat."

Severus, who was unnerved by this entire interaction, merely shrugged his shoulders as Professor Slughorn called the class to order.

"So, what's the deal with you," Lucius said, as he placed his own potions book on the table, and taking out a roll of parchment. Slughorn was giving the introduction to the Amortentia potion, but Severus didn't need to listen as the professor was giving the general principles for making the potion, which Severus already knew. He was, also, aware of the eyes that were on the back of his head from the other students. Malfoy's continued aggravation of Severus' infinitesimal tolerance levels for glib behavior did not help his mood. The deal with me? What is the deal with you and why are you bothering me? I don't even know you, Severus thought. Severus knew he was going to need to rely on his rather low reserves of patience to get through today's class.

"I, um, I don't get you," Severus said, as he mentally thought that his response what the understatement of the semester.

"What I mean, you underfed thing is that you are quite good at Potions and the Dark Arts, you're in our fifth-year class for that course, too. So, why are you so…moody," Lucius said as he dipped his quill into an ink bottle, to begin taking notes from Slughorn.

"Moody? I'm not, I, what are you talking about," Severus asked, as he turned to face the blonde, giving the other boy his full attention for the first time. Who's he calling underfed, he looks as if could do with a couple of more meals himself, Severus thought.

"Look, you are evidently talented in at least these two classes, so why don't I see you with more people in your year? You spend most of your time either in the library, with your nose in some overgrown, dusty tome or the astronomy tower in the evenings. What are you doing those nights? Stargazing? Hoping for a better life," Lucius said, as he began to take notes on his roll of parchment.

Severus was dumbfounded. How did this boy know all of this? Was the blonde tracking him and if he was, how long had it be going on? More importantly, why did he care what Severus did or how he spent his time? If Severus wanted to risk getting a case of asthma from the dust of a few books or spent quiet evenings in the astronomy tower thinking about Lily, what business was it of this thin boy, this…Malfoy individual? Severus planned to do a bit of research on the boy's family this evening; he would maybe start with newspaper articles in the Daily Prophet…

"Hey," Lucius said, elbowing Severus. Severus snapped back to the class and the drone of Slughorn's voice. "Focus, your eyes got glassy."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Just thinking, I just like to do research and plan for the future. That's all, I talk to a few people, it just that I need quiet to think properly," Severus said. And why am I explaining myself to you, Severus thought.

"Um, well, I can see you don't get to Hogsmeade often to do much shopping in the way of robes," Lucius said. "Third years are allowed to go to the village, you know. There have been two trips already and you haven't been on either of them. Your mother is a witch, so I know you have permission to go to Hogsmeade. So, why haven't you been?"

Who are you to comment on the state of my robes, Severus thought.

Seeing the brewing irritation in the younger boy's eyes, Lucius relented. "Look, what I mean, before you get your undies in a bunch, is that you should take more time to shop for personal things, not just school supplies. That's all I'm saying." Lucius noticed the annoyance fade out of the dark-haired boy's brown eyes and knew this was the right follow up comment. Getting somewhere, Lucius thought.

Severus was adept at dodging questions about his lack of gold. "I just haven't given it much thought, with the amount of homework and studying that I have to do," Severus said.

Lucius knew about the other boy's background. He was poor and a half-blood, yet he had talent. His family hadn't gotten as powerful and wealthy as they were without recognizing aptitude and potential…and harnessing it. Lucius had spoken to his father, Abraxas, about the Snape boy and his father had given his son a begrudging green light to learn more about him. Abraxas wasn't thrilled about Snape, the third year was poor and a half-blood, but the boy's mother had been a Prince and so, part of his bloodline had come from a respected and ancient pure-blood family.

"Well, next week there is a trip to Hogsmeade and we're going," Lucius said, as Slughorn instructed them to begin making the Amortentia potion.

"I, um, thanks, but, no. That's okay, really, I have, um –"

"You are going to Hogsmeade next week. If I need to, I'll drag you by the scruff of your neck to the village! I know where you sleep, need I remind you, we're in the same House," Lucius said, as he stood to get the ingredients for Amortentia. "So, potions prince, what things do we need to make this lovely brew?" Severus was speechless; he merely pointed to the list of ingredients in the potions book, never taking his eyes off the twitchy fifth year. Severus knew he had a problem _._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmel. The air smelled like caramel, Severus thought as he looked around Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, as Lucius guided him towards a table by one of the windows that gave a pleasant view of Hogsmeade Square. The scent was meant to put the shop's patrons at ease, in the candle-lit, warm environment. Reluctantly, Severus had to admit it was a nice respite from the cold wind outside. It was a candle-lit, warm place. The third year could see the attraction that some of the older students had for this place. When he heard them speak of "Madam's Tea Shop", he understood, now, that this was the place that they were referencing. Small, round, two-seat tables were placed along the edges of the intimate space, while cushions were placed in front of the fireplaces. It was crowded, with _couples_ , Severus saw. He could feel his hackles rising, as they sat at one of the tables. Severus wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Don't look so put upon, you look as if you are going to the gallows…or about to suffer the Dementor's Kiss," Lucius said, as a waiter came over to them.

"That's about the way it feels, Lucius," Severus said, as shrugged out of his cloak, letting it fall over the back of his seat.

"I can take your outer garments if you gentlemen wish," the waiter said, as he took out his wand to record their orders.

 _Gentlemen_ , Severus thought. He was a third year and no one had ever referred him to as a 'gentleman'. Indeed, no one had ever called his father a gentleman. Well, that could be explained, the man was an unlettered, tyrant who didn't take well to the fact that is son was a wizard and who preferred books to football. No, Tobias, was a mill worker, who had fought for his respect in the violent streets of Spinner's End. As a skilled amateur boxer, Tobias was respected in the small, poverty-stricken neighborhood, and saw no reason to leave the grey, smoky, place that was dominated by the mill that was the only industry in the community.

"Yes, thank you," Lucius said, in the clipped tones of the leisure class. The waiter waved his wand and their cloaks vanished.

"I will give you a few moments to decide what you would like, but what would you like to drink? We have tea, obviously, coffee, butterbeer, firewhiskey…or a gillywater, perhaps," the waiter said, with an unreadable expression.

"We'll have tea, Earl Grey if you don't mind. My friend, here, is rather high-strung, so we'll need to stick to the classics, 'follow the bones of the thing', something structured that respects form and design, nothing too bold, or…unusual. Yes, two cups of Earl Grey would be just fine," Lucius said, as he settled himself more comfortably in his seat.

"Of course, sir," the waiter said.

Severus was impressed by Lucius' insight. His view of the blonde rose a notch. Perhaps, he could be trusted. If, nothing else, Severus could use this opportunity to dig a little to find out what the boy wanted. The blond seemed to have an affinity for Muggle English literature.

"You know anything about _Mill on the Floss_ ," Severus asked.

"Book by George Eliot," Lucius said, as he raised an eyebrow at Severus. "I should ask what do you know about that book, third year."

"It is in my mother's library and contrary to your belief, I do like to read literature. I haven't gotten into your Shakespeare, but maybe one day I will," Severus said, as the waiter returned with their tea.

"I would suggest you start out with something properly dark and dreary; one of the Bard's tragedies, perhaps? Hamlet, King Lear, Othello, Macbeth, or…Romeo and Juliet," Lucius said.

"Yes, well, you have often asked me about my family. The community in Eliot's book and the harsh conditions they lived under are…like my life when I go home for the summer and before I came to Hogwarts," Severus said. He also had a connection with the character of Heathcliff in Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_ , but he wasn't about to tell the blond that little nugget of information. It was too close to his heart and how he viewed his relationship with Lily.

"I see," Lucius said. _Getting somewhere. Madam Puddifoot's has a way of loosening the tongue of the even the most tightly wound. I love this place_ , Lucius thought. "Well, that environment would make anyone moody, Severus, it explains a lot."

"My father is a…difficult man. He is more likely to hit you rather than reason with you. He works the late shift at the mill and he isn't the most…well-read of men. Why my mother tolerates him is beyond me," Severus paused. _Why am I telling him this_ , Severus thought.

The blond let the silence spin out. He was finally getting some details and he wasn't about to put the younger boy's back up, by asking a question at the wrong moment. Timing was everything in situations like this. _Details, details, the devil is in those lovely details_ , Lucius thought, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Reading helps me to…deal with life at home during the summer and Christmas holidays," Severus continued.

Lucius saw his chance.

"Maybe, you won't have to go home this year for the Christmas holidays," Lucius said, as he leaned over the little wooden table toward the third year.

"I don't get you," Severus said, leaning back in his seat. Severus didn't like the way Lucius was looking at him and the blonde had gotten in the third year's personal space. "My mother doesn't like for me to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays," Severus said. Suddenly, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was too warm.

"Of course, understandable," Lucius said, as he leaned back to give the dark-haired boy more space. "All I meant was that this year, were you to prefer to go…somewhere else for the Christmas holidays and," Lucius went on quickly, seeing the younger boy open his mouth to object, "your mother would be assured that you were safe, you have that option."

"And where would 'somewhere else' be," Severus asked, as he picked up his cup of tea, beginning to look at the windows and doors of the shop. His heart was beating too fast and his mental abacus was clacking.

"You could come home with me for the Christmas holidays and stay at Malfoy Manor," Lucius said.

Severus dropped his cup of tea. His mind was strangely blank. He wanted to get back to the castle and away from Lucius. Severus was out of his depth and knew it. The blond was relentless.

Lucius didn't miss Severus' eyes searching the tea shop for an escape. He casually placed his hand on his wand, just in case the twitchy third year decided to bolt for the door.

A waiter came over and smoothly waved his wand, cleaning up the spill and conjuring another cup of tea for Severus. The blonde pressed his advantage, "Oh, come now, my suggestion shouldn't be that surprising my half-blood prince. Malfoy Manor has a library that you will love, and while it is a huge place, the Manor is warm and comfortable, and you won't have to worry about your father," Lucius said.

Severus was silent. It was the safest response. When you are unsure of something, his mother would often tell him, silence was usually best.

"Think about it," Lucius said. _The hall is rented, the band is struck, now let's see if you can dance_ , Lucius thought, as he enjoyed the bewildered expression on the third year's face. What Lucius wanted; Lucius got. Severus didn't know it yet, but his holiday plans had already been decided. Lucius' rook was in play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus awoke in a cold sweat. It was 3:00 o'clock in the morning. It was the day after the Hogsmeade trip. Yesterday's events began to unfold in Severus' mind. In Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Lucius had invited Severus to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Severus got out of bed and walked over to one of the windows. Rain pattered against the pane, blurring the outline of the Forbidden Forest. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Severus sat down at one of the desks by the windows and began to write a note to his mother, candles flickered as the young potion master penned his letter:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I hope this note finds you well and in good spirits. I am sorry that I have not written before – things have been so busy here with new classes and harder lessons. It has been an adjustment, to say the least, but I am earning Outstanding in all of my classes. I know you have many problems of your own and I will not trouble you with mine. I would like to mention one thing. I have met Lucius Malfoy. I imagine that you know his family, as we are Princes and I have done research on this enigmatic individual. He is a snob, coming from his Pureblood family, what else can you expect? Yet, he has been rather helpful to me by getting me books from the restricted section of the library on a variety of topics. I have skillfully used the information in my recent papers, which have been received well by my professors. Malfoy has a flair for the dramatic, has a high energy demeanor and much to my chagrin, he loves the outdoors. He has invited me to come and stay with his family over the winter holidays and while I am curious to see the Malfoy Manor, I have my reservations. I am concerned about you and Tobias, would you be alright without me for the holidays? If not, I will come to Spinners End and stay with you. Let me know your thoughts._

 _Your son,_

 _Severus_

Yes, that looked about right. Severus gave the letter to one of the school's owls and watched as it flew out the window into the pouring rain. He climbed back into bed and hoped that he could get a couple of hours sleep before breakfast.

Lucius was thrilled by Severus' discomfort and he could barely contain his joy at the thought of the third year crossing the threshold of his manor. Being on Lucius' turf, Severus would be at a disadvantage and the dark-haired boy would be under Lucius' roof for a couple of weeks during the holiday break.

The term passed uneventfully and two days before the winter break, Severus received a note from his mother assuring him that she would be quite alright over the holidays without him and that he should accompany Lucius to the Manor. She lamented that she would miss him terribly, but looked forward to seeing him during the spring break. Severus placed his mother's note on his desk with trembling hands as he looked out of the dormitory window at the sky that was beginning to lighten with the coming dawn. Severus hadn't been sleeping well these past few weeks, Lucius was a constant presence during the days, and his friendship with Lily had become strained. He hadn't been able to see much of her this term, but he vowed that he would do better in the spring.

"Dear, dear, moping around again, are you?" Lucius said. Startled, Severus turned to face the blonde.

"Leave me be, Lucius. I just need a chance to think about things," Severus said.

"What's this?" Lucius said as he flicked his wand and Eileen's note flew into his hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Severus said as he rushed toward Lucius.

"Nope, I want to see it," Lucius said and with a casual flick of his wand, sent the younger boy stumbling back against the far wall of the dormitory. Stunned, Severus pulled himself to his feet and looked at Lucius with dislike. "Well, well, well, what does my little eye spy? Your mummy's going to let you come and play with me over the holidays? Fabulous!" Lucius finished.

"Give it back!" Severus said, walking toward Lucius again.

"Oh, fine. Here," Lucius said, sending the parchment sailing across the room to rest on Severus' desk. "You haven't even packed. Where you hoping to be able to lie to me about your mother's response so you could sneak and stay here at the castle over the holidays? Well, obviously, that's not going to happen. So, since classes ended yesterday and we have two days until we leave for the break, why don't we do something useful? Things like packing and preparing an itinerary," Lucius said. Severus placed his head in his hands at the gleeful tone that had crept into Lucius' voice.

Severus sat in the carriage that was winding its way up the path that led to Malfoy Manor. The third year looked out the window. The winter scene filled him with wonder; the snow-capped trees had grown to form a tunnel of interlocking branches over the road.

"It's beautiful," Severus said.

"Just like my present company," Lucius said.

"Come on, stop it," Severus said, as he tried to pull away from Lucius, who was fingering his hair. Lucius had taken full advantage of the close quarters of the carriage and had gotten into the younger boy's personal space since the beginning of the trip. Severus didn't like the closeness of the other boy and his misgivings were increasing with each passing moment.

"What am I doing?" Lucius asked as he continued to brush the third year's hair.

"Look, I just want to relax and enjoy the scenery and you…touching me isn't helping," Severus said.

"Oh, sorry," Lucius said. The blonde didn't sound a bit sorry. Severus sighed and closed his eyes. Why were things so…difficult? Why was his life so hard? When would he ever catch a break? The painful emotions that these questions raised threatened to surface; Severus fought to keep them contained.

"Look, there it is! Malfoy Manor!" Lucius said, and Severus' eyes flew open to see an estate, covered in snow, with stone fountains in front, and a tall ornate iron fence protecting it from prying eyes and outsiders. Severus couldn't contain his surprise at the impressive place that Lucius called home. Lucius saw the younger boy's expression of amazement and for once, didn't say anything conceited. Lucius understood that the boy's poverty had left marks on him and he wasn't going to remind Severus of his lack of gold. The Manor did that for him and Lucius, in a rare moment of sensitivity, refrained from making reference to his own wealth and prosperity.

"Wow. How many rooms?" Severus asked. Lucius heard the awe in the younger boy's voice.

"At last count, it was 32," Lucius said, sticking to the facts and not adding anything else.

"Really, 32?" Severus paused. "How many bathrooms?"

"Ten bathrooms and twelve bedrooms,' Lucius said. Lucius watched the boy's face as that information sank in. The blonde kept quiet and waited for Severus to continue.

"Your home is…really very nice," Severus said, as his voice cracked on the last word. Lucius didn't miss it and knew what was possibly coming. He gently prodded the boy, in order to pop the emotion that Severus was trying to hold in. Lucius knew Severus would feel better once the emotion was out in the open.

"Thank you, Severus. You look troubled, are you alright?" Lucius said as he placed a hand on Severus' chest and his arm around the boy's shoulders. Severus tried to pull away and shield his face from Lucius as tears began to trail down his hollow cheeks. Severus was mortified; he was crying in front of Lucius Malfoy, the blond was sure to rake him to the coals and back. However, Lucius' next words took him by surprise.

"It's alright, there's no shame in a few tears. Look, you have had a difficult time. You want Lily (Lucius strove to keep the snarl out of his voice) to continue being your friend, I certainly haven't made things easier for you and for that I am sorry; it is my way of doing things, our society treats purebloods like royalty, and you are constantly concerned about your mother's safety," Lucius said into the boy's ear as Severus looked at the floor of the carriage. Severus nodded.

"Look, if you wish, I can have someone check in on your mother every day during the break and if she's not…ok…then she can come and stay with us at the Manor. We, certainly, have enough room to accommodate your mother if necessary," Lucius continued. Severus snapped his head up to look at the blonde.

"You would do that?" Severus asked as he wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. Lucius reached and gave the boy a linen handkerchief embroidered with the gothic, Slytherin green script of the letter "M" of the Malfoy family crest.

"Of course, I will make arrangements for someone to keep an eye on her as soon as we get settled.

"Thanks, Lucius," Severus said. The third year didn't like being in the blonde's debt, but this was his mother.

"You're welcome. Now, tell me this: what else is troubling you, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"It's nothing, I just feel so…like…I'm not…good enough…just that…I don't really matter and I guess I really don't because what do I have to…offer? I mean, Lily comes from a family that is sure better than mine and they have more money and then at the castle they…laugh…they make fun…and I guess…maybe they have a point. I don't have money, I am a filthy half-blood, I -," Severus whispered, as he fixed his gaze on the floor of the carriage.

"Enough," Lucius said, he had gotten his brooding friend to being to talk about his emotions and Lucius was going to dig in and wrestle a place for himself in the boy's psyche. He pulled Severus against his chest, "What those people say and do at that castle is no reflection on you. It reflects their cruelty and ignorance. I don't like it, nor do I approve of it. You are talented and you have a good heart, which I can assure you, are rare qualities to possess together. Thank you for sharing this with me and we'll talk more about it later when you are ready. But, for now, let's get settled in for a restful and…entertaining winter break," Lucius said, and unseen by Severus, a grin slowly crept across Lucius' face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ah, young Master Malfoy, welcome home. Tea has been prepared for you and your guest in the drawing room if you desire," the butler said, as Lucius and Severus stepped over the threshold of Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, thank you, Sinclair. We will take tea," Lucius said to the butler, as he gestured Severus forward.

Severus felt a strange sensation wash over him as the massive ornate door closed behind him; Lucius noticed the boy as he shivered. The blonde grinned.

"You felt the…protective charm, I see. It is an unusual sensation, but it is part of the wards of our estate. You can't enter or exit the Manor unless; one of its inhabitants – that would be I or my father – gives you permission," Lucius said. Severus didn't like the sound of that.

"Sorry? I don't understand," Severus said, as he looked around the foyer that was covered in black and white tiles of marble; a winding staircase of the same stone in a pearl grey, streaked with tasteful assents of black marble, gracefully wound to the upper floors. Severus heard his footfalls on the stone as he walked beside Lucius. Portraits of the Malfoy family looked down at the pair was the walked past; Severus could feel them sizing him up. Who was he? Was he worthy to be allowed to remain within the confines of the Manor?

"The closest comparison to the charm comes, strangely enough, from a piece of Muggle literature – a book by Bram Stoker, _Dracula_ , I believe the book is called," Lucius deadpanned.

"Dracula? Wait! Can't I leave on my own without your permission? I'm a prisoner here?" Severus said.

"'Come freely, go safely and leave something of the happiness you bring'," Lucius said, as he quoted from the Stoker novel.

"What's next? You'll tell me that "the dead travel fast' or some such thing?" Severus quipped.

"Denn die Todten reiten Schnell. Yes, they do and they're called Inferi," Lucius returned.

"What?" Severus said.

"You'll learn about the dead soon enough. When you get to the sixth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, in fact. I already know about Inferi from my library. For now, let me-" Lucius said.

"Am I a prisoner?" Severus cut in, as he stopped walking and stared at Lucius.

"It's a matter of perspective. You can see yourself as a prisoner or you can think of yourself as well protected. It's all about how you view it - the glass half empty or the glass half full. Pick your poison, potion master," Lucius said with a shrug, as he began to walk again. Severus didn't like it, not one bit.

A few hours later Severus was curled in one of the leather chairs in Lucius' library. He still didn't like the fact of his inability to leave the Manor as he pleased, but he had enjoyed an excellent dinner with his host. Lucius had the meal served by candlelight and Severus was slightly dazed by the reflections of the small flames from the candles as they shone on the silver stemware and goblets. Severus' senses were overwhelmed by the entire atmosphere Lucius had created. The third year's nerves were put at ease by the dim light in the grand room, the air that had a faint scent of lavender, the roast pheasant served atop steamed asparagus, and the classical music playing in the background. Severus recognized the piece; he had heard it frequently during the summer holidays when his mother would play it on the piano when Tobias was at work. These were some of the happiest memories Severus had of his mother.

"Chopin's nocturnes, nice music," Severus said before he could catch himself.

"Ah, you know them?" Lucius said, pleased.

"My mother plays them often," Severus said, as he looked down at his dessert plate. The chocolate mousse was delicious.

"Do you play the piano?" Lucius asked. Something in the blonde's voice struck a chord in the third year. It question reminded him strongly of a scene from a Muggle book that he couldn't quite remember…it had something to do with vampires that shimmered in sunlight…

"Yes, in fact. My mother taught me. Don't tell me you have the Muggle musical instrument in the Manor?" Severus said as he failed to keep the interest out of his voice.

"I do, indeed. We Malfoys appreciate fine things whether they come from our world or that of the Muggles. We, of course, don't advertise the fact of our possession of Muggle instruments or literature, but we do have quite a few items from the Muggle world," Lucius said.

"I see. Where, um, is your piano? I'm sure it's a grand piano, of course," Severus said.

"Of course. It's in the library," Lucius said. Severus found it difficult to hide his anticipation – he had wanted to see the famous Malfoy library.

"Come with me, let me show you the library," Lucius said, as he stood. Severus set his empty plate aside and stumbled as he rose to his feet. Seeing this Lucius rushed to steady the third year.

"Ah, drunk from good food and pleasurable company? I haven't even given you wine yet," Lucius said, as he threaded an arm through Severus' left and balanced the younger boy on his feet.

"I, uh, no, just got woozy for a minute," Severus said. The young potion master's heart was beating too fast. Had Lucius drugged him?

"No, I haven't done anything to you," Lucius said, seeming to read Severus' mind. "You have been under extreme stress for most of your life and when your body and mind suddenly find themselves in a state of security and calm, the reaction is often quite like this. The adrenaline that would normally be used in your constant excessive stress of fight or flight response in your daily life, finds here in this place of safety that it's not needed and as it leaves your system, you feel drunk. So, you're quite alright and I'm pleased that you feel comfortable in my home," Lucius finished.

"Oh," Severus said. He wasn't sure about Lucius' explanation, but go hang it, he did feel protected in the fortress that Malfoy called a home.

The Malfoy library was a massive room with mahogany wood floors, roaring fireplaces, and Persian rugs. The shelves of books soared to the ceiling and they had ladders attached to them, for the intrepid reader who sought a tome from high on the lofty shelves. For Severus, it was like coming home; he could spend the entire winter break in this room. Lucius saw the excitement on his young friend's face and suddenly Lucius found the library rather warm. Severus wasted no time and found advanced potion books that weren't even in the Hogwarts' library. Lucius watched as Severus examined the volumes; the blonde picked up a random piece of literature and seated himself to watch his friend peruse the offerings of his study. Whenever Severus would turn to Lucius to exclaim over some dusty tome or other, Lucius would look up from his own book in feigned distraction and nod in acknowledgment of Severus' excited remarks. Inwardly, Lucius was jubilant and strove to hide that from Severus as the blonde knew it would make the third year nervous and cause the younger boy to withdraw from his elation of finding so many useful and interesting books in his library.


End file.
